


Everything Is Awesome!

by Neon_Opal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Dark Mark, Drabble, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, Inspiration, International Fanworks Day 2015, Secrets, Singing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to burry the not happy feeling deep down inside and enjoy a guilty pleasure. He has his doubts about becoming a Death Eater, hopefully no one will ever see his other secret new tattoo.</p>
<p>For International Fanworks Day 2015</p>
<p>~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Awesome!

Draco was alone in his room watching a movie on a muggle iphone he’d taken from a first year. This one always made him so excited. When it got to the best part, jumping up to sing,

“Everything is awesome! Everything is awesome when you’re part of a team!”

Looking with trepidation at the Dark Mark on his forearm, unsure that was the best team to be on, but then he turned to the mirror and pulled down the back of his trousers to see his tattoo of Princess Unikitty. He’d been learning from her; sometimes you needed to pretend.


End file.
